The present invention relates to a swab applicator system having no self-provided means for liquid removal, but which is subsequently used to apply liquid to a surface and particularly to a swab applicator in which the liquid to be applied is contained within the shaft of the swab and dispensed from the shaft to an absorbent tip, which is used to apply the liquid on a surface. A separate tool or jig is provided to access the contents of the applicator shaft and enable it to be dispensed onto the swab surface.
Cotton tipped swabs find wide applications, particularly in the medical field where they are used to apply topical antiseptics, cleanse skin surfaces, remove cerumen from the ears and in many other ways. Swab applicators also find wide industrial uses in the cleaning of surfaces and the point placement of solvents and lubricants. In most of these uses, the cotton tipped swab is used with an externally supplied liquid such as an antiseptic or a solvent and its use requires that the swab be dipped and redipped into the liquid during the application or cleaning process. This redipping of the swab in the reservoir of supply liquid may result in the contamination of the liquid by foreign particles or spore forming bacteria being transferred from the surface to the swab in cotton form and then to the liquid.
The present invention discloses a swab applicator which carries its own supply of working liquid sealed within its shaft and externally dispenses its working liquid from the shaft of the swab onto its absorbent cotton form for application to a surface. The supply of working liquid within the shaft of the swab eliminates the need for redipping the swab into a central liquid supply, thereby preventing contamination of a bottle of antiseptic or cleaning fluid by repeated dipping, application, and re-dipping of the swab from a surface to the supply liquid reservoir.
The present invention also presents a liquid dispensing swab application system having its own self-contained liquid supply, but having no self-providing means to dispense its contents. It requires the use of an external fixture or tool to release the contents of the fluid reservoir to the absorbent tip. This safety feature reduces the probability that the applicator will be abused by a child.